tote Geheimnisse
by Choga
Summary: Ein Toter taucht auf. Ein ungelöster Fall. Doch was hat Hermine mit der sache zu tun? kennt sie den Toten, der ohne Identität zu sein scheint?


Titel: **tote Geheimnisse**

Autor: Choga

Genre: Drama/ Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören JKR und anderen Eigentümern (z.B. Carlsen Verlag, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.). Ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ich beabsichtige hiermit nicht irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

A/N: Und schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt!

* * *

Abwesenheit tötet den Liebenden oder die Liebe.

- Quitard -

* * *

„Meine Frau kennt diesen Mann nicht!"

„Sind sie sich sicher, Mr Weasley?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, was soll diese Frage, glauben sie mir nicht?"

Ron war wütend und es war nicht zu überhören.

„Wir wollen nur alle Eventualitäten ausschließen, dürfen wir ihre Frau reinbitten?"

„Ist das nötig, sie haben doch gesehen, was passiert ist, als sie die Leiche gesehen hat. Es war ein Schock für sie!"

„Mr Weasley, was macht sie so sicher, dass ihre Frau den Toten nicht kennt? Anhand ihrer Reaktion könnte man doch das Gegenteil vermuten."

Die Stimme des fremden Mannes wirkte bestimmt, er wollte endlich seinen Fall lösen und dieser Mann war ihm eher hinderlich als hilfreich dabei.

„Sie hat gesagt sie kennt ihn nicht, dann kennt sie ihn auch nicht. Ich glaube ihr, außerdem ist die Reaktion ganz normal, das letzte Mal hat sie Tote auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen und das war damals eine schreckliche Zeit für sie, es hat sie zu sehr daran erinnert. Und um sie zu beruhigen, ich kenne alle Personen, die meine Frau kennt."

„Wie können sie sich da so sicher sein?"

„Mein Gott!" Ron rauft sich die langsam grau werdenden Haare „Wie stur sind sie eigentlich? Ich kenne meine Frau seit unserem elften Lebensjahr. Sie haben gesagt, der Mann ist ein Zauberer gewesen, meine Frau ist muggelgeboren, bevor sie mich kennen gelernt hat, war sie nie mit Zauberern zusammen. Ich kenn seit damals all ihre Freunde und Bekannte, wir waren die besten Freunde, vor unserer Beziehung."

Den Fremden schienen Rons Argumente nicht zu überzeugen.

„Sie könnte ihn doch gekannt haben, damals mein ich, bevor sie wusste das sie eine Hexe ist, und gedacht haben er ist ein Muggel."

Er schaute Ron tief in die Augen um auf jede Reaktion achten zu können.

„Sie war damals elf! Sie dürfte sich kaum daran erinnern können, außerdem hat der Mann sich in der Zeit auch verändert, immerhin ist es über 40 Jahre her."

„Mister Weasley, wie lange sind sie schon mit ihrer Frau liiert?"

„2003 sind wir zusammen gekommen, sie war damals 23 und zwei Jahre später haben wir geheiratet." Ron schein sich zu beruhigen, aber die Wut loderte noch immer in seinen Augen, wer war der Mann, seine Hermine so zu strapazieren, seit dem Krieg hatte sie so schon schwache Nerven.

„Hatte ihre Frau vor ihnen andere Männerbekanntschaften?" der Fremde hatte mittlerweile einen kleinen Block gezogen und machte sich mit einem Bleistift Notizen.

„Ja, eine, in unserem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts, die hat aber nicht lange gehalten." Rons Wut wandelte sich in Nervosität, irgendwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann Hermine verdächtigte oder zumindest nicht von Schuld freisprach. Dabei hätte sie nie jemanden umgebracht nach dem Krieg und Ron war sich sicher, dass sie es auch nicht war. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn etwas, was ihn dazu trieb seine Frau nur noch mehr zu verteidigen.

„Wie hieß der Mann?" jetzt schaute der Fremde nicht auf, sondern richtete seinen Blick starr auf seine Notizen in der Hoffnung das Puzzlestück zu finden, dass ihm fehlte.

„Victor Krum" Rons Stimme war jetzt ruhiger, seine ursprüngliche Wut war verflogen und die aufkommende Nervosität wurde untermauert durch Misstrauen und Verwirrung.

„Okay, können wir denn jetzt ihre Frau reinbitten, ich würde sie gern noch ein paar Dinge fragen."

„Was? Ich dachte, dass hätten wir geklärt. Ich habe ihnen doch schon alles gesagt, was sie wissen wollten, meine Frau kennt den Toten nicht!" Ron wurde wieder lauter.

„Bitte, Mr Weasley, es geht um unser aller wohl.!" Und damit wendete er sich dem Türsteher zu und bat ihn Mrs Weasley reinzubitten.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Hermine stand nun in der Tür. Ihr Haar war an den Schläfen ergraut. Ihre Haut war trocken und zeigte vereinzelt Falten auf. Die durch das viele weinen geröteten Augen ließen sie noch älter aussehen, als sie war.

„Bitte gesellen sie sich zu uns Mrs Weasley, ich würde ihnen gern noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

Hermine betrat den Raum und der Türsteher schloss hinter ihr die Türen.

„Hermine, du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst." Ron sah sie an, mit diesem Blick, den er immer aufsetzte wenn er sie schützen wollte. Er schaute sie selten anders an, nicht mehr seit der entscheidenden Schlacht vor 32 Jahren. Selbst heute noch, nach so langer Zeit.

„Ist schon okay Ron, der Kommissar tut nur seine Pflicht." Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf Ron zu ergriff die Hand die er ihr hinhielt und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Also Miss Weasley! Zuerst die Formalitäten." Der Fremde ging rüber zu einem Schreibtisch und bat das Ehepaar sich auf die andere Seite zu setzen.

„Ich stelle ihnen jetzt ein paar Routinefragen und sie beantworten sie so kurz wie möglich."

Hermine nickte, sie hatte Rons Hand wieder losgelassen und ihre Hände nun im Schoß gefaltet.

„Name?"

„Hermine Jane Weasley, geborene Granger."

„Geburtstag?"

„19. September 1980"

„Momentanes Alter?"

„53"

„Status?"

„Verheiratet mit Ron Bilius Weasley."

„Beruf?"

„Freie Autorin."

„Kinder?"

„Keine."

„Wohnort?"

„Ayr in England, Großbritannien."

Der Fremde nahm ein anderes Blatt für seine nächsten Fragen hervor.

„So nun zu dem eigentlichen Teil der Befragung." Der Fremde machte ein Pause, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte.

„Kennen sie den Toten?"

„Nein"

„Und wie soll ich mir dann ihre Reaktion erklären?" der Fremde schaute Hermine stur an.

„Das hab ich ihnen doch schon gesagt, es war der Schock, die Leiche war zudem ja auch noch verstümmelt. Würden sie also aufhören meine Frau mit diesen Unannehmlichkeiten zu belästigen!"

Schaltete Ron sich wieder ein, der Fremde ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven, dieser beachtete ihn allerdings nicht und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu.

„Mrs Weasley, wenn sie vor ihrem Mann nicht darüber sprechen wollen, kann ich ihn auch rausschicken."

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, nun kommen sie aber mal wieder auf den Teppich." Ron war aufgesprungen, sein Stuhl schabte einmal geräuschvoll über den Boden und wäre fast umgekippt.

„Ron bitte setz dich" Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Mr Marris, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Mann."

Ron hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gesetzt, brabbelte aber unverständliches vor sich her.

„Sie meinen Mrs Weasley, was ich ihnen jetzt mitzuteilen habe, darf ihr Mann hören?"

„Ja, natürlich, ich wüsste nichts, was sie mir mitteilen könnten, was meinen Mann nichts anginge."

‚Wie seltsam, dass die beiden so oft mein Mann und meine Frau sagen, ob das eine Nachwirkung des Krieges ist, dass sie sich so sicherer sind, dass sie einander haben?' aber seine Gedanken sprach der Fremde nicht aus. Er war noch zu jung um den Krieg in vollem Ausmaß miterlebt zu haben, vielleicht wurde er auch erst in der Nachkriegszeit geboren.

„Es wundert mich nur Mrs Weasley, vielleicht ist meine Vermutung auch falsch, aber wir haben ihre Telefonnummer in der Tasche des Toten gefunden. Können sie mir das erklären?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wirkte Hermine aus dem Konzept gebracht, doch es war so schnell vorbei, dass sich Ron wunderte, ob er sich nicht verguckt hatte, auch dem Fremden war die Reaktion nicht entgangen, was ihn dazu veranlasste noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er holte eine Akte aus eine der Schubladen und öffnete sie. Er blätterte in der Mappe bis er die Seite gefunden hatte, die er suchte. Dann drehte er das Heft um, so dass das Ehepaar das Bild sehen konnte.

„Dieses Bild haben wir in dem Portemonnaie des Toten gefunden."

Es war ein kleines Bild, nur doppelt so groß wie ein Passbild. Es schien schon sehr alt, denn an den Ecken waren die Farben ausgeblichen und es hatte schon ein paar Knicke. Auf dem Foto konnte man einen jungen Mann, ungefähr 23 und, eine ebenso junge Frau erkennen, die Hermine mehr als ähnlich sah.

Der Fremde blätterte erneut um. Jetzt war ein Bild zu erkennen, dass schon neuer zu sein schien, es war unmerklich größer als das letzte und die darauf befindlichen Personen, waren die Gleichen wie auf dem letzten Bild, sie lachten und winkten in die Kamera. Unter dem Bild stand:

geschätztes Alter: 32

Ron starrte das Bild voll erstaunen an, der Fremde beobachtete die Reaktionen der beiden. Hermine schien wie in Trance, er war sich sicher, bald das Rätsel gelöst zu haben.

Erneut blätterte er um.

Das Bild war ungefähr so klein wie das Erste und wie schon auf den anderen Bildern waren wieder nur die beiden Personen abgebildet. Das Bild konnte noch nicht allzu alt sein, denn die Ähnlichkeit Hermines mit der Frau auf dem Bild ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

„Mrs Weasley, wie können sie mir das erklären? Das sind doch sie auf den Bildern, oder nicht?"

Bevor sie antworten kann, ergriff Ron das Wort.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber das muss eine Verwechslung sein, meine Frau kennt diesen Mann nicht." Er schien verwirrt und unsicher. Lügen gehörte noch nie zu Rons stärken, denn auch ihm war die Ähnlichkeit und der logische Schluss nicht entgangen.

„Wie erklären sie sich die Ähnlichkeit?"

„Vielleicht hat Hermine eine Zwillingsschwester, von der sie nichts weiß oder eine Doppelgängerin"

Ron war mulmig zumute, die Frau sah nicht nur so aus wie Hermine, sie war Hermine, seine Ehefrau, und dann noch das mit der Telefonnummer. Auch er glaubte jetzt nicht mehr an einen Zufall, hatte sie ihn all die Jahre hintergangen, hatte sie vielleicht sogar eine Affäre, von der er nichts wusste, über all die Jahre. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, das wollte er nicht wahrhaben und deswegen kämpfte er so für die Unwissenheit seiner Frau.

Der Fremde wusste wie Mr Weasley zumute sein musste, auch er hatte als erstes gedacht, die Frau auf dem Bild wäre die feste Freundin oder Ehefrau des Toten gewesen. Er schaute sich Mrs Weasley genau an, sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und blickte auf ihre Finger. Der Fremde sah, dass sie vor Nervosität an ihrem Ehering drehte.

„Mrs Weasley, bitte, sie sind unser einziger Anhaltspunkt, wir wollen diesen Fall klären, sie sind verpflichtet uns zu helfen."

„Hermine, du musst nichts, wir können jetzt auch gleich gehen und nach Hause fahren und das alles vergessen." Rons Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Nein Ron, ich kann nicht vergessen." Sie blickte auf und nun konnten die Männer sehen, das ihr stumme Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Hermine" entsetzen klang in Rons Stimme mit, als er ihre Tränen sah, sollte sie den Toten wirklich kennen?

„Mrs Weasley, bitte beruhigen sie sich." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr eine Packung Taschentücher. ‚Volltreffer!' dachte der Fremde bei sich ‚sie ist es also doch'

„Ron bitte sei nicht böse."

Flehend sah sie ihn an und nachdem er zögernd nickte, wendete sie sich dem Fremden zu.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte mein Benehmen Mr Marris, und um auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen, ja, ich kenne den Toten."

Und während sie sprach klang der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme mit und die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen, dennoch schaute sie dem Fremden tapfer in die Augen.

„Hermine!" Rons Augen flackerten, was hatte all dies zu bedeuten?

„Ron, bitte, lass es mich erklären. Du kennst den Toten auch." Und damit ließen sich ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten und ein Schluchzer schüttelte kurzzeitig ihren Körper.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich durfte nichts sagen."

„Hermine, Schatz, was redest du da, du bist verwirrt, dass ist normal."

Es war das erstemal, dass Ron in der Gegenwart des Fremden eine Liebkosung verwendete, stellte dieser fest, der arme Mann musste total am Ende sein.

„Nein Ron, du kannst dich nur nicht erinnern. Ich habe ihm geholfen, dass ihr alle ihn vergesst."

„Aber wieso?"

„Es war sein Wunsch und ich habe alles für ihn getan."

„Hermine, was redest du da? Ich versteh das alles nicht."

„Dann lass mich von vorne anfangen" mit dem Handrücken wischt sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Das erste Bild wurde 2004 gemacht. Damals war ich schon mit dir zusammen. Der Mann auf dem Bild ist nicht mein Geliebter, auch wenn man das jetzt denkt, nein er ist der Mann den ich mein Leben lang geliebt habe, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Ron wich ungläubig zurück, seine Welt begann zu zerbrechen.

„Das Bild wurde in Rom aufgenommen. Du kannst dich doch bestimmt noch daran erinnern, dass ich damals geschäftlich nach Rom musste." Ron nickte ungläubig. „Ich habe ihn dort getroffen, wir hatten es so vereinbart. Meine Dienstreise dauerte nur drei Tage, ich blieb aber sieben Tage in Rom. Selbst in meiner Firma hat man geglaubt, dass ich durchweg arbeite, dabei wollte ich nur ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Wir hatten so wenig davon und konnten uns nur selten sehen."

„Wieso?" unterbrach Ron sie.

„Wieso was? Wieso ich dich trotzdem geheiratet habe, wieso ich das Kind damals verloren habe, wieso ich dir nichts von ihm erzählt habe oder wieso ich all dies getan habe? Ich will versuchen es zu erklären oder möchten sie, Mr Marris, dass ich ihnen nur das Wesentliche mitteile?"

„Nein, ich möchte gern so viel wie möglich erfahren." Er hatte mittlerweile ein Tonband eingeschaltet um die Erklärungen mitzuschneiden.

„Kennen gelernt habe ich ihn im Hogwarts Express, zur gleichen Zeit wie dich Ron. Ihr saßt in einem Abteil, du hast grade versucht deine Ratte Krätze gelb zu färben mit einem Zauberspruch von Fred und George, natürlich hat es nicht funktioniert."

Sie lacht kurz auf bei der Erinnerung, doch sogleich werden ihre Augen wieder trübe.

„Aber, ich bin damals allein mit Zug gefahren, im Abteil saß niemand außer mir."

„Ja, das ist woran du dich erinnern kannst, aber es ist nicht die Wahrheit. Mit der großen und letzten Schlacht im Jahre 2002, hast du all deine Erinnerungen an ihn verloren, genau wie alle anderen. Es ist, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben."

„Wer war er, Mrs Weasley?" warf der Fremde ein.

„Mein und Rons bester Freund, der große Held, Harry James Potter."

Der Fremde zog die Luft ein, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Harry Potter galt seit der großen Schlacht erst als vermisst und dann als tot. In seiner Schulzeit war er ein Einzelgänger und hatte keine Freunde, angeblich war sein einziges Bestreben besser zu werden um irgendwann die dunkle Seite bekämpfen zu können.

„Hermine, Potter war nicht mit uns befreundet, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie er aussah."

Hermine lachte hohl auf.

„Witzig, nicht wahr, alle Welt kennt seinen Namen, aber niemand kann sich an sein Gesicht erinnern. Das alles hängt mit dem Zauber zusammen, den wir damals ausgesprochen haben, wir konnten ihn nicht ganz aus den Erinnerungen der Menschen streichen, denn schließlich war er so was wie ein Idol, aber wir konnten sein Aussehen, seine Beziehungen und alles andere in Vergessenheit geraten lassen. Er hat nie wieder Freunde gefunden, er hat nie geheiratet oder Kinder bekommen, er hatte nicht mal einen festen Wohnsitz. Er lebte hier und dort. Ab und zu erhielt ich eine Eule von ihm, wo er jetzt gerade sei, und dass es ihm gut ginge. Ich schrieb ihm regelmäßig, aber wir mussten beide aufpassen, denn du durftest ja keinen Verdacht schöpfen, dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen."

„Mrs Weasley, können sie mir sagen, warum Mister Potter sich nicht auch aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hat?"

„Ja, Mr Marris, dass kann ich, weil ich es nicht wollte. Ich habe lange gebraucht um ihn von der Richtigkeit dieser Entscheidung überzeugen zu können und besonders in den ersten Jahren meiner Ehe mit Ron begann er immer wieder auf mich einzureden."

„Wie kam es dazu, dass er aufgegeben hat?"

„Ich habe ihn gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe und ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn ich ihn vergessen müsste, denn mein Herz könne sich immer daran erinnern, dass dort wo er einmal war, jetzt eine Lücke ist." Während sie dies sprach, hatte sie ihre Hände auf ihr Herz gelegt und den Kopf gesenkt.

„Und das hat ihn überzeugt?"

„Mehr oder weniger, er hat zumindest erst mal Ruhe gegeben und dann, ein Jahr später, hat er mir seine Liebe gestanden und meinte, dass er mich brauche zum Leben, er habe lange darüber nachgedacht und auch wenn er mich nicht haben könne, so wolle er doch mit mir befreundet sein. Damals entstand das zweite Bild, es war im Februar des Jahres 2013. Ich war also 32 Jahre alt und gerade acht Jahre mit Ron verheiratet. Wir hatten immer noch keine Kinder. Ich vermutete, dass es an Ron lag, sie wissen schon, das er keine Kinder bekommen kann."

„Aber warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt? Ich dachte du würdest keine Kinder wollen und als du denn doch endlich schwanger warst, hatte ich die Sache schon wieder ganz vergessen."

„Damals in Kairo, haben Harry und ich uns das ersten Mal geliebt. Wahrscheinlich wäre es sein Kind gewesen. Ich hatte mich sogar auf das Kind gefreut und ich wollte es behalten, egal ob es dir ähnlich sah oder nicht. Es war ein Geschenk des Himmels, dass ich von dem Mann den ich liebte und den ich verleugnen musste, weil er eigentlich nicht mehr existierte ein Kind bekommen dürfte. So dachte ich damals. Doch ich verlor das Kind. Ich war immerhin schon 32 und würde im gleichen Jahr noch 33 werden und anscheinend, hatte der Krieg mich altern lassen, nicht nur psychisch, sondern auch physisch. Auf jedenfall verlor ich das Kind. Ich bin damals in eine tiefe Depressionsphase gefallen und ich glaube Harry auch. Er wusste von dem Kind und war eigentlich dafür, dass ich es nicht behalte, aber auf der anderen Seite hat er sich auch gefreut. Es hat lange gedauert, bis wir beide darüber hinweg waren, zudem verlor ich in der Zeit meinen Job und würde so keine Geschäftsreisen mehr unternehmen."

Die Tränen hatten wieder angefangen zu fließen, als sie von dem verlorenen Kind gesprochen hatte. Auch Ron sah schlecht aus, wahrscheinlich war das alles zu viel für ihn. Er sagte nicht mal mehr etwas und die entstehende Stille forderte Hermine auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Wir haben uns erst nach 5 Jahren wieder gesehen, als Ron geschäftlich unterwegs war, gab ich vor eine Auszeit zu brauchen, was stimmte, doch ich sagte nichts davon, dass ich ihn treffen würde. Wir haben uns damals ganz zufällig natürlich im gleichen Kurort angemeldet, Muggelbezirk uns kannte also keiner. Die Zeit dort in Moskau war für uns beide sehr entspannend. Wir waren einfach zwei Fremde für die Leute und wurden nicht beachtet."

Sie machte erneut eine Pause. Ron schien schon zu überlegen, ob er all dies nicht doch lieber nicht gehört hätte und ob er jetzt gehen sollte um dann so zu tun, als wäre all dies nicht geschehen, andererseits wollte er nun doch das Ende wissen.

„Das letzte und dritte Bild ist aus Paris, es entstand vor zwei Jahren. Damals war ich schon als freie Autorin unterwegs. Es war das vorletzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen hab. Es war keine so glückliche Zeit, wie die Male zuvor, denn er hatte rausgefunden, dass er in Gefahr war. Er vermutete, dass er mich auch in Gefahr bringt, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen würden. Das letze Mal haben wir uns in Berlin getroffen. Damals war er schon auf der Flucht. Er sagte, er wolle mich nur noch einmal sehen, bevor er sterben würde. Ich habe viel geweint und seitdem habe ich jeden Tag die Todesanzeigen gelesen, mit der Gewissheit, dass seine nicht erscheinen würde, weil alle Welt ihn vergessen hat." Hermine wischte sich erneut mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, doch die Tränenspuren waren unverkennbar.

Sie schien mit ihrem Bericht fürs erste fertig zu sein. Ron fand aus seiner Starre nicht zurück und blickte sie nur ungläubig an, als hätte er all dies grad nur geträumt, ein schlechter Traum wie er fand.

„Mrs Weasley, können sie mir sagen, vor wem der Tote auf der Flucht war?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber er meinte das sie noch immer da sind. Ich vermute, er meint die Todesser. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie ihn gefunden haben, aber vermutlich hat er nur einfach weiter gegen sie gearbeitet und ist deswegen auf ihrer Liste gelandet, denn erkannt hat man ihn bestimmt nicht."

„Können sie mir auch sagen, warum er nicht die Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn trägt."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ganz einfach, ich hab sie weggezaubert, sie wäre zu auffällig gewesen."

„Danke Mrs Weasley, wenn ich noch Fragen hab, melde ich mich."

„Könnt ich" ihre Stimme stockte. „Könnte ich ihn noch einmal sehen?" flehend blickt sie den Fremden an, der jetzt soviel mehr von ihrem Leben wusste als irgendein anderer bisher.

Er nickte, erhob sich und ging vor. Sie folgte ihm, Ron blieb sitzen noch immer im Schockzustand.

An der Tür blieb der Fremde stehen, hielt sie ihr auf und ließ sie dann allein mit dem Toten.

Anstatt zurück zu gehen, blickte der Fremde auf das traurige Bild, dass sich ihm bot, diese Frau, die ihre Liebe nie leben durfte und immer nur im Dunkeln glücklich war, diese drei Menschen, die einmal beste Freunde waren, die der Krieg auseinander getrieben hatte. Der Tote, der sein Schicksal erfüllt hat und deswegen nie richtig leben konnte und der Mann der jetzt durch die Offenbarungen und das gelöschte Gedächtnis im Schockzustand in seinem Büro saß. Ein trauriges Bild einer ursprünglich heilen Welt.

Hermine kniete neben dem Toten, sanft strich sie ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Die Stirn des Toten glühte und dann war sie wieder sichtbar, die blitzförmige Narbe. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht runter. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Seine Lippen waren kalt und blutig, getrocknetes Blut.

„Ich werde dich nicht vergessen, warte auf mich, mein Geliebter."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie seinen Kopf noch mal in beide ihrer Hände und presste ihre Stirn gegen seine Kalte, er war tot, daran liess sich nichts ändern, auch ihre Tränen hatten keine Wirkung, sie linderten nicht mal den Schmerz den sie empfand. Dann mit einem letzten Abschiedskuss, verließ sie den Raum und kehrte in das Büro von Mr Marris zurück, der dort mit Ron bereits auf sie wartete.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch , Mrs Weasley, was hatte es mit der Telefonnummer auf sich?"

Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Gehsichtszüge.

„Ich hatte sie ihm gegeben, damit er mich anrufen kann, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Anscheinend hat die Nummer mich zwar zu ihm gerufen, doch unter anderen Umständen, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."

„Hermine, warum hast du mich geheiratet?" Ron schien aus seinem Schock langsam zurückgekehrt zu sein.

„Ich habe dich geliebt. Nicht wie ihn, aber ich habe dich dennoch geliebt. Zudem musste ich ihn vergessen und du warst da für mich in dieser schrecklichen Nachkriegszeit. Und außerdem hast du gesagt du liebst mich. Es tut mir so leid Ron, aber auch jetzt darf ich dir deine Erinnerung an ihn nicht zurückgeben."

„Wieso? Er ist Tod."

„Ich habe es ihm versprochen, auch wenn er Tod sein mag, Versprechen ist Versprechen. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich muss meine Sachen packen."

„Wo willst du hin Hermine?"

„Ausziehen, ich habe dich betrogen und belogen. Ich verdiene es nicht mit dir verheiratet zu sein. Zudem denk ich mal, du willst es eh nicht mehr."

Hermine die sich gesetzt hatte, nachdem sie dass Büro erneut betreten hatte, erhob sich nun.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mr Marris." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Auf wiedersehen Mrs Weasley, es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen soviel Ärger gemacht hab, aber sie verstehen doch, dass wir der Sache auf den Grund gehen müssen."

Sie nickte nur und wandte sich um. „Ich wart im Auto auf dich, Ron."

Ron war ihr dafür dankbar, eigentlich wusste er noch gar nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

„Mr Weasley, es tut mir leid, aber ich hätte ihnen das gerne erspart."

„Ist schon okay, früher oder später musste ich es wohl erfahren."

„Überlegen sie sich gut, was sie jetzt tun, so eine starke Frau finden sie nicht zweimal im Leben."

Damit reichte der Fremde Ron die Hand und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

„Sie haben Recht, ich werd darüber nachdenken, doch es gibt viel zu bereden."

Und damit schloss Ron die Tür zu Mr Marris Büro hinter sich.

Nachdem die Beiden gegangen war griff Mr Marris zu einer Memo, er musste Schutzzauber auf das Ehepaar legen, sie waren in Gefahr, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Vielleicht sollten sie auch ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen werden, aber darüber würde er erst nachdenken müssen.

* * *

-NACHRUF -

Alt werden und einsam werden scheint dasselbe, und ganz zuletzt ist man wieder nur mit sich zusammen und macht andere durch den Tod einsam.

Friedrich Nietzsche

Wir trauern um den verstorbenen Harry James Potter, der in seinen letzten Jahren noch immer gegen die Todesser ermittelt hat. Ihm verdanken wir unser Leben.

Ruhe in Frieden!


End file.
